


Sentimientos

by Pacificchange



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1705622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pacificchange/pseuds/Pacificchange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todos los sentimientos que Remus sentía por Sirius y viceversa. Expresados en este SUPER cursi fanfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentimientos

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un fanfic super gay y espero que nadie vomite arcoiris por mi culpa

Lupin descansaba la cabeza sobre las piernas del animago, Sirius Black, mientras dormía con la respiración tranquila; signo de que ninguna pesadilla le atemorizaba esta noche. Dormir con Sirius dejaba mucho más tranquilo al licántropo, el cual dormía como un cachorrito ante su presencia.

A Sirius no le importaba dormir con Remus, al contrario, le gustaba. Era un sentimiento un tanto extraño pero le agradaba sentir el cálido aliento del rubio contra su barbilla mientras dormía profundamente. Muchas veces el azcabache se quedaba mirando a su amigo mientras le acariciaba los rubios cabellos, ordenándoselos y a la inversa para ver como el cabello hacía formas imposibles.

Esa tarde estaban ellos dos solos en la sala común y Lupin tras un largo trabajo de dos pergaminos y medio se había quedado dormido en las piernas de Sirius, el cual se dedicaba a leer un libro que le había prestado James. Cansado de leer lo cerró con delicadeza y lo dejó a un lado, bajando la mirada para encontrarse con la cara del menor, las pestañas eran tan largas que casi rozaban su piel y su boca estaba entreabierta, formada por una pequeña sonrisa.

Con delicadeza, Sirius incorporó al rubio entre sus brazos y le sostuvo con firmeza, levantandose del cómodo sofá de la sala y subiendo las escaleras sin esfuerzo. Cuandoo llegó a su dormitorio lo abrió con el pie y tumbó a Lupin sobre su cama, tumbandose a su lado después de haberlo meditado seriamente.

Con suavidad acarició sus mejillas con los nudillos, sonriendo a ese cuerpo dormido con expresión relajada, Sirius le abrió un poco la camisa para que estuviese más cómodo y pasó las manos por sus cicatrices, haciendo una mueca de preocupación. Odiaba ver las marcas en la perfecta tez de su amigo, pero a la vez eran tan atrayentes y delicadas...

Sirius inclinó la cabeza y besó, solo rozó, con los labios aquella mal cerrada cicatriz, estremeciendo el cuerpo del menor. Con una sonrisa el de ojos grises se apartó lo suficiente como para ver de nuevo la cara del menor justo cuando este entreabría los ojos.

-Sirius... ¿Dónde estamos?- Preguntó adormilado el licántropo, acomodandose entre los cómodos brazos de su compañero.

-Te he traído a la cama Lunático, parecías cansado de verdad- Con la dulzura y ternura nada propia de un Black, Sirius besó la frente de su cachorrito, sonriendo después.

-Si, bueno, la luna está casi llena- Remus suspiró, haciendo vibrar el cuerpo del animago al sentir aquel suspiro cálido sobre su piel.

-No hay nada que temer Remus, estamos todos a su lado, sobretodo yo- Sirius rió un poco, con algo de su arrogancia, y luego levantó el mentón de su amigo para encontrarse con su mirada almibar.

-Te quiero Remus, nunca dejaría que nada te pasase.-

Y se besaron, se besaron delicadamente, expresando todos los sentimientos que no se podrían explicar con palabras. El amor, el cariño, la confianza.

Remus solo podía decirle gracias al mundo, gracias por hacer que Sirius se quedase a su lado, gracias por hacer que Srius aceptase su condición, y, sobretodo, gracias por hacer que Sirius le amase.

Se separaron con la misma delicadeza con la que un colibrí levanta el vuelo con una aleteo. Mirandose. Amandose. Sonriendose.

Solo ellos dos, sin nadie que les enterrumpiese en el mundo, porque ellos dos podían con todo, podían contra el mundo y contra todo el ministerio de magía.

Así fue como Remus volvió a cerrar los ojos y besó la barbilla de su novio, la cual empezaba a tener ya vello sin rasurar, algo que al licántropo le enloquecía.

Sirius le imitó y rodeó con sus brazos el frágil cuerpo de su amado, cayendo en los brazos de morfeo junto al rubio. Juntos. Como siempre debían estar.


End file.
